log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Touya's Party
Touya's Party is an unnamed group in Elder Tale. Overview Touya's Party was formed during the Round Table Alliance's summer training camp. It consisted of two members from Log Horizon, two from the Crescent Moon Alliance, and one without any affiliation. After the outbreak of the Return of the Goblin King event, both Isuzu and Rundelhaus Code joined Log Horizon, making Serara the sole member of the party that wasn't a member of the guild. Despite being recruited by Nyanta, she ultimately chose to stay with the Crescent Moon Alliance, although she still trains with the rest of the party to level up. The party reunites again in order to acquire the materials needed to create Dazaneg's Magic Bag. During this time, they encounter Roe2 and Dariella during separate instances, and both temporarily join their group. After barely saving the town of Saphir after Mizufa attempts to incite a war with Eastal, Roe2 and Dariella leave for their own reasons (Roe2 to change her subclass, Dariella to return to Minami), and the original members of the party return to Akihabara. Synopsis Summer Training Camp arc This party was formed during the beginners training camp by Touya with the purpose to complete the dungeon Ragranda Forest, gain experience, and learn how to work together. Their first combat was with a mob of Skeleton. The party wanted to approach them quietly, but Rundelhaus Code stepped on a bone and alerted them of their presence. Touya quickly reacted and rushed forward using his ranged skill Whirlwind Vacuum Slash to gain their aggro. Minori and Serara supported him with Purification Barrier and Heartbeat Healing. To finish it, Rudy used Orb of Lava, and with the help of one of Isuzu's supporting spells, he killed the rest of the Skeletons. However, Touya then rushed forward without checking for enemies and was promptly ambushed by a second mob of Skeletons. While trying to alleviate Touya, Rudy took too much aggro and became the new target of the Skeletons, leaving him unable to attack. Their formation in shambles, the only thing the group could do was run, leaving their first dungeon attempt a failure.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 12, The Forest of Ragranda The party is later seen fleeing from a group of Skeletons. After escaping them, Rudy starts complaining that in spite of their relatively high level, they still couldn't defeat the Skeletons. Although he initially blames the Healers for being unable to keep up, he quickly backs down, wondering if it was just him not training hard enough. Minori tries to speak her mind, but quickly backs down again.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 13, Shield and Freedom Return of the Goblin King arc Route 43 arc The party goes in a quest to acquire the Dazaneg's Magic Bag. Along the way, they encounter Roe2, who has almost no knowledge about how this world works or about things like flavors and sauces. She saved them from monsters with her powerful summons, and decides to travel with them when they called her big sister. Before they get to the town of Saphir, they meet the Odysseia Knights and Dariella, a traveling Lander writer. The Odysseia Knights possess a portable shrine, so if they die in battle they’ll simply revive at this shrine. The party decide to go along with the Knights for a bit when they arrive at Saphir. In Saphir they see the Wyvern invasion and they got horrified with the Knights' suicidal tactics. During the battle Isuzu unlock her overskill, the 43rd Song, which filled the air with rainbow-colored notes and turned the rubble into shields, protecting the Landers and the Adventurers. After the battle, the kids decide to leave the day after. Rudy understood that some Landers would blame the Adventurers for what happened and for not protecting everyone, and didn’t want his friends to be hurt by those words. They bid farewell to both Roe2 and Dariella. As they are leaving, Rudy and Isuzu hear some Lander children singing. It’s Isuzu’s song, which has reached their hearts and has truly become the 43rd song. As she burst into tears, Rudy hands her his handkerchief. It’s her birthday song, a song that will spread throughout Yamato. Members References Category:Factions Category:Article stubs